Among the Olive Branches
by crimeshowfanatic15
Summary: the 11x02 scene of Tony and Ziva in the olive tree grove


My version of the olive grove scene in 11x02

I'm not the best writer. And I don't know if I like where this story took me. It's not what I had in mind when I first started writing, but, here ya go!

I loved the scene in the orchard! But, I thought they could have extended it a little more. Maybe another kiss

She stands up from buying her new " I Will" list and I'm hoping it makes her feel better enough to say yes to my next question. It is so calm and serene where we are right now among the olive trees. I can see why she would come here to feel peace.

"You don't have to do this alone, ya know. Come back to DC with me."

She makes an annoyed grimace and says, "The first thing on my new list was, I will let go of the badge."

But that is not what I mean. I don't care what she does or doesn't do. I don't even care if she works. I just want to be with her. I was telling her the truth four years ago when I told her that I couldn't live without her. The same still rings true.

"I'm not talking about NCIS. You can bag groceries for all I care." She makes a "hmph" in response to that probably not believing what I am saying. But I need her to understand that what I am saying is true. I just want her in my life.

"Just come home…" the with me gets stuck in my throat as I think about the possibility of her saying no.

I try again. "I just want you to come home…with me."

She turns to leave the conversation by starting with, "I do not think that is a…

No way. I'm not letting that fly. She is running. But I'm running after her, faster. I'm not giving up on her. I know she's scared, but I'm scared too. I'm scared of losing her because I….I love her. As that moment of panic sinks in, I feel tears threaten to escape my eyes.

"Hey, listen. I know…I know it's hard."

I know I have her attention now because she inches closer to me. I welcome her warmth keeping my hands on her waist.

And I know you want to change. But I can change with you." I look into her dark, warm, brown eyes and bring her hand up to my lips. I kiss her fingers ever so lightly maintaining our eye contact. I want her to get the message loud and clear. Ziva, please please, don't make me let you go.

I can see the conflicting emotions on her face. She takes a deep breath. And for a moment, I think she is going to kiss me. But instead, she drops my hands and brings her hands up to frame my face. I pull her in closer soaking up the softness and intimacy of the moment.

She looks deeply into my eyes searching for the words to say. My guard is down. I want her to see everything I am feeling because I hope it convinces her to come back home with me.

I can hear the trees rustling around us. Her hair is blowing gracefully in the wind. Her hands tickle against my bearded face. Her smell consumes my senses. My hands want so badly to feel the skin beneath her shirt. Feeling her breathe so close to me, makes me lose mine. I am overtaken by the overwhelming love I feel for this women.

And when she closes her eyes to revel in the sensations she is feeling, I cant help but to say what I am feeling. "I'm fighting for you, Ziva."

"I know." She says. But does she know?

I can't handle the close-but-not-close-enough anymore. I want to feel all of her. I want to memorize every part of her. Because, deep down, I know she is going to make me leave her.

I use my hands on her waist to pull her flush against me. This shocks her a little, as it makes her catch her breath and open her eyes to look at me. But she tightens her hold around the back of my neck. I go in for the kiss slowly. Glancing from her lips up to her eyes, and then back to her lips. I give her ample time to pull away. But I know she won't because we have always had this undeniable pull. My lips tingle with the anticipation.

The kiss starts off slow and romantic. I open my mouth to grant her access. And I can't help the moan that comes out as a result of her tongue sliding into my mouth. She is just so intoxicating. My hand goes under her shirt to rub the bare skin of her back. A deep sigh of pleasure coming from her encourages my movements. Kissing her makes my limbs feel like jello, but it feels like she holds me together at the same time. I didn't know it was possible to feel so much for one person.

I kiss her deeper trying to show her how much I feel for her. I run my hand up and down her spine, while my other hand is tangled in her crazy, ninja-esqe hair. I feel like I am falling backwards into a cloud of heaven.

But then I realize, we are actually stumbling backwards because she is trying to get even closer. I break the kiss reluctantly because we both have to breathe. Which makes me think how ironic that is, because when she is not around, if feels like I can't breathe. We lean our foreheads together, still breathing heavily. She hasn't opened her eyes yet. And that makes me smile a little bit. She has never looked so breathtakingly beautiful to me.

She slowly opens her eyes. I see the unshed tears, the pain, the happiness, the hurt, the guilt, and the love. I cradle her face and whisper her name savoring the tender moment. Then her eyes light up and her face breaks out into her Ziva, flirtatious smile and she says, "We should have done that years ago."

I can't help but to laugh and smile with her. I have never felt this light, this free. This she grabs my hand and leads me back to the house. I stumble after her like a fool in love.

As we reach the threshold of the door, she pushes me against the frame claiming my mouth with hers. All thoughts are gone from my mind. All I can sense is her, everywhere, all around me. She then, once again, takes my breath away as she whispers, "You will always be the one in my heart, Tony. I…I love you."

A tear slides down my cheek as I crush my lips to hers. This woman will be the death of me.


End file.
